15 segundos antes
by Giuli-Uchiha93
Summary: Era su cumpleaños, él no estaba allí... ¿quién tocó el timbre a poco tiempo de que el día acabase?...en tan solo 15 segundos uno puede recibir un gran regalo.


**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de POT me pertenece**

* * *

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue rojo… no se asustó, siempre que se levantaba aquello estaba allí, recordándole que él no estaba.

Se estiró perezosamente en su bullida cama y luego se sentó. Talló sus ojos con algo de dificultad y llevó su vista hacia esa raqueta que era siempre la primera imagen del día.

Una raqueta roja….

Cierta tristeza se asomó en sus ojos caoba, esa raqueta se la había dado él antes de irse, era un gran recuerdo, algo muy preciado para ella.

Después observó el almanaque y entonces… casi se cae de su cama.

28 de marzo….

Asombrada saltó de allí y se fue corriendo a darse una ducha rápida, vestirse con el uniforme del Seigaku, eso si muy prolijamente, y luego sus tan características trenzas. Igual que todos los días, nada más que precisamente hoy tenía que estar mucho mejor…

No todos los días es tu cumpleaños.

Tomó su bolso de tenis, agarró aquella raqueta roja, la guardó y se dispuso a bajar a la cocina.

Allí abajo la esperaba su madre, padre y abuela con un gran pastel. Luego de felicitarla, con abrazos, lindos obsequios, felicitaciones, besos y una buena porción de pastel salió de su hogar dispuesta a llegar temprano, como pocos días lo hacía, a su escuela.

-Es un lindo día…- comentó con una preciosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. De pronto por el cielo pasó un avión y el semblante de la muchacha cambió notoriamente.- sería más lindo si tú estuvieras aquí- susurró al viento.

-¿de quien hablas?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

La joven giró rápidamente y se encontró con un muy sonriente Momoshiro.

-Momo-senpai- dijo la chica un tanto cohibida al haber sido descubierta hablando sola.

-Ryuzaki-chan! Feliz Cumpleaños! No creas que me he olvidado!- le dijo muy feliz mientras la abrazaba amistosamente.

Sakuno sonrió complacida, Momo junto con Kaidoh eran los únicos que quedaban de aquel grupo de titulares que habían ayudado a que el Seigaku llegara a las nacionales.

-Muchas Gracias Momo-senpai- le respondió

Llegaron juntos al colegió, allí se separaron puesto que el muchacho debía ir primero a "estacionar" su bicicleta…y porque él era inteligente cuando le convenía y sabía lo que le esperaba a la pobre nieta de la entrenadora y no quería quedar involucrado.

Sakuno caminó tan solo dos pasos cuando de pronto sintió que sus tímpanos estallaban.

-SAKUNO-CHAN!!!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! AMIGAA!!- gritó Tomoka mientras la abrazaba efusivamente.

-G-g-racias Tomo-chan- dijo mirándola con una gran gota de sudor.

-Mira!! Te he hecho un enorme cartel Sakuno-chan! Te lo mereces!- exclamó, aun con la voz bien alta, señalando una enorme pancarta que estaba colgada en el colegio.

La cumpleañera se sonrojo inmediatamente, como todos los años…sería imposible pasar desapercibido su cumpleaños. Inmediatamente muchas personas se le acercaron a saludarla, inclusive los tres novatos, los miembros del club de tenis masculino y femenino.

Así pasó su día rápidamente, con gritos de su amiga, felicitaciones, algún que otro obsequio y lo que más sorprendió a la chica, la inesperada visita de los ex titulares, los cuales querían desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños a la muchacha que los había acompañado siempre en su largo camino hacia la victoria.

Ya era tarde, Sakuno se encontraba en las canchas de tenis practicando. Desde que él se había ido, decidió entrenar mucho más duro que antes, y debía admitir que había mejorado mucho. Su abuela la había ayudado y lo que más la emocionaba era que la capitana y subcapitana del equipo de tenis femenino la entrenaban particularmente.

Ese día era una de esas clases con ellas.

Miró la raqueta que sostenía en sus manos. Ya hacía varios meses…. Lo extrañaba no lo iba a negar, y sin duda el amor hacía él no se había ido ni un poco, y no la ponía mal, al contrario, la enorgullecía. Ese amor que le profesaba al chico era realmente verdadero.

Tanto se metió en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que se había detenido, su cuerpo estaba quieto.

-lo extrañas… ¿verdad?- preguntó de pronto la capitana. La pelirroja, sorprendida, observó como sus dos "maestras" la observaban detenidamente.

-N-no se d-de que hablan…- consiguió pronunciar débilmente.

Ambas se miraron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-no lo tienes que ocultar Sakuno-chan-

-es normal…-

-lo se… pero simplemente quisiera que él estuviera aquí… aunque sea verlo… es mi cumpleaños, sería el regalo perfecto- susurró mientras una lagrima se resbalaba por sus mejillas sonrojadas. No obstante inmediatamente se la secó.

-Anímate!- exclamó la subcapitana- es tu cumpleaños, tu misma lo dijiste! Debes estar feliz!- dijo con su característica alegría.

-es más…que te parece si terminamos el entrenamiento?...ya es bastante tarde….- dijo la capitana mirando su reloj el cual indicaba ya las 6 de la tarde.- ve a descansar- le dijo dulcemente.

-gracias! Senpais!- las saludó y luego se fue corriendo a cambiarse, ese día su familia iba a ir a cenar a su casa y debía estar presentable.

Allá a lo lejos las muchachas observaban a Sakuno correr un poco más animada. Entonces recordaron algo.

-Por cierto Sakuno-chan! Nos vemos este sábado en tu casa!- gritó fuertemente la subcapitana.

La nombrada extrañada giró a verlas.

-Tu fiesta… que? Osakada no te lo había comentado?- preguntó al ver la extrañeza en la muchacha la cual tan solo suspiró, su amiga sería siempre ella.

La noche ya caía, Sakuno se divertía alegremente con sus familiares, el día había pasado increíblemente rápido ya eran las 11 30 de la noche, tan solo 30 minutos para que terminara esa fecha tan importante.

Entonces sonó el timbre.

La cumpleañera fue a abrir, pero no se esperaba lo que encontró allí.

-Disculpe es usted la señorita Ryuzaki Sakuno?- preguntó el cartero.

-Si soy yo-

-Tengo una carta para usted- le comentó mientras le entregaba un sobre y luego un paquete.

-no es medio tarde para entregarlo?- quiso saber la muchacha mientras firmaba un papel.

-No lo se, me dijeron que había ordenes de entregarlo estrictamente a las 11 30- dijo igual de confundido el chico.

Cuando el cartero ya se hubo ido, Sakuno decidió observar aquel sobre.

-quien era Sakuno? – le preguntó su abuela terminando de tomar su copa de vino.

-em…nadie- dijo mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras para luego encerrarse en su cuarto. No sabía porque le había mentido así a su abuela pero algo en su interior le intuía que no comentara nada. La muchacha detuvo su andar y sacudió rápidamente su cabeza. ¿en que estaba pensando?

Al llegar a su dormitorio se sentó en su cama y se dispuso a leer y abrir aquellos extraños presentes. Pensó detenidamente que abrir primero y como su intriga fue mayor fue directo al paquete grande. No obstante se detuvo al notar una letra muy conocida sobre el papel del envoltorio.

"_**Leer primero la carta"**_

Por supuesto que si antes Sakuno estaba intrigada ahora mucho más, así que fue directo al sobre a leer el remitente.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Eso no podía estar sucediendo, era un sueño. O una broma quizás. Se pellizcó para comprobarlo y el resultado fue doloroso y esa letra la conocía a la perfección.

Esto era real.

_**De: Echizen Ryoma**_

_**Para: Ryuzaki Sakuno**_

¿Acaso era una coincidencia que le llegara una carta, justamente de él, ese día y a solo 20 minutos de terminar su cumpleaños?

Desde que Ryoma se fue, le escribió unas cartas contándole como andaban las cosas por Japón y él dos o tres veces le había respondido.

Rápidamente se dispuso a abrir el sobre con sus temblorosas manos.

Cuando abrió la hoja notó la perfecta y prolija caligrafía del prodigio del tenis, y una sensación de felicidad recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Pequeñas gotas de agua salada se derramaron desde sus ojos, la emoción era demasiado. No es que se haya ilusionado con que él se haya acordado de su aniversario de nacimiento ni nada por el estilo, pero siempre que recibía alguna noticia del Echizen su corazón brincaba como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento y que haya tal coincidencia de fechas, más.

Se tranquilizó y comenzó a leer la carta.

_**Ryuzaki:**_

_**Seguro que en estos momentos estas muy emocionada y confundida a la vez. Eres tan fácil de predecir.**_

_**Te preguntaras,**__** ¿qué hago yo escribiéndote una carta?...pues la respuesta es simple aunque seguro no quieres creerlo.**_

_**Happy Birthday Ryuzaki**__**.**_

_**Espero que la carta allá llegado a la hora que dije y que hayas entendido el mensaje de "leer primero la carta". Quiero que el paquete lo abras 15 segundos antes de que termine tu cumpleaños…ese es mi obsequio para ti en este día especial.**_

_**Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras así que solo te pido una cosa más, no le digas a nadie de esto, en especial a gente como Osakada o Momo-senpai o Kikumaru-senpai, quiero que sea un …secreto o algo así. **_

_**Bueno**__**… Karupin me esta pidiendo que lo alimente así que me despido. **_

_**Ah! Por cierto… estuve pensando y llegue a la conclusión de que… **_

_**Mada Mada Dane…. Sakuno**_

_**Echizen Ryoma**_

_**PD: tienes el cabello muy largo**_

Al terminar de leer Sakuno lloraba, reía, pero sobre todo estaba feliz, muy feliz. Su querido príncipe se había acordado de que día era hoy! Se acordó de ella! También le causo mucha risa que aun en cartas sonara tan… Ryoma.

Entonces se acordó de lo dicho por el muchacho… 15 segundos antes de que termine el día.

Se fijo en el reloj.

11:59!

Apurada tomó el paquete y comenzó a abrirlo sin fijarse en lo que allí había.

Abrió su ventana y miró el cielo estrellado.

Su reloj marcó entonces las 11: 59: 45 segundos.

Sakuno con una cara de completa curiosidad sacó lo que allí dentro se encontraba.

Después tan solo pudo ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

En sus manos se encontraba una pelota de tenis, pero no cualquier pelota, esa tenía algo escrito allí.

Una vez más una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la pelirroja.

La pelota decía:

"_**Ya soy el n°1 en el mundo… vas a seguirme… ¿verdad?"**_

Y el reloj marcó las doce en punto.

* * *

**Hola!! Y a tan solo poco menos de 1 hora de que el cumple de Skuno termine subo este one shot.**

**Relamente espero que haya sido de su agrado, disfrute bastante escribedolo :) **

**Quise... intentar hacer una carta al estilo Ryoma pero más... liberado xD Con lo de la pelota de tenis y bueno nuestro querido principe del Tennis es así XD**

**Espero con ansias algun Review... como estuvo? Bueno malo, pesimo, muy bien XD**

**Nos leemos!**

**Giuli-Uchiha93**


End file.
